Boots, such as hunting and hiking boots, are constructed with an upper connected to a sole assembly. The upper can be constructed from materials such as leather or synthetic materials, and the sole assembly can include a durable rubber outsole. Although these materials can protect and insulate a wearer's foot, they can be less breathable than materials used in other types of footwear. Accordingly, some boot materials can hold heat within the boot, which can lead to discomfort.